The Newest Titan
by changeofheart505
Summary: Jack Frost. Queen of Winter, Ice Princess, future Guardian, and newest Titan? The Teen Titans meet Jack after a simple mission, not only that, she's friends with Terra, but whose side is she on? Is she willing to join the Teen Titans? And will this be her key to belief? Pairings undecided. Set before RoTG.
1. Chapter 1

The Newest Titan

**Kura: I love Teen Titans, Robin and Terra being my fave characters, not so sure abput their pairong, I haven't read anything with them as a couple, so... I made it so that Jack and Terra already know each other, plusI made Terra an Earth Spirits, why? For the heck of the plot. **

**Sakura: Anyways, the Titans are between sixteen and eighteen, except BB who I made younger, fourteen. Terra is fifteen and Jack is the same age as BB.**

Chapter 1: Teen Titans, Meet Jack Frost part 1

"I'm confused..." a white haired girl sighed as she flew towards NewYork. Her blue eyes gazed at the moon for an answer, yet she got none.

"My name is Jack Frost," she had said once last year. The only thing told to her by the Man in the Moon. 'People say my name, it's in a song, it's in a saying, so why can't they see me?!' The white haired girl grunted in frustration. She leaned against the tree she was sitting on. The branches may be thin, but she was as light as a snowflake. Jack looked up at the moonlit sky. Her blue eyes stared long and hard at the moon.

'You really love making my life a drama, dontcha?' She sighed once more.

"IVIEMU!" A howl heard only by her, replied. The wind, Iviemu, formed into a Winter Wolf, better known as a Frost Wolf or Frost Pup. Iviemu licked Jack's cheek, making the girl giggle.

"Let's go boy." She quickly got on the wolf and they took off. Iviemu was so fast, it was no wonder why he was also a wind spirit.

"Stop here!" Iviemu stopped in New York.* Jack smiled and patted the wolf's snout. She smiled as it was almost time for her to bring winter. Jack looked up, 'whoops, it is my time to bring winter here... hehehe.' Jack sighed, "Okay, I'll just spread a light snow now and make a better job tomorrow." She jumped onto Iviemu and they quickly flew around, spreading frost and snow and cold breezes.

"GIVE IT BACK!" A young female cried. Jack looked up and flew after a running man. She looked back at the woman whom she heard scream. She was wearing an apron covered in dust and behind her were several children. The building seemed to be some type of orphanage or school, a poor one. And Jack was willing to bet that that man had just robbed the place. She sped up whe she heard a cry:

"TITANS GO!" Pausing, Jack gaped at the teens before her, only one was human. He had spikey black hair, and what appeared to be a sidekick gettup. A tall girl with orange-ish skin, or a nice tan if some prefer that term, floated next to him. Her red hair fell to her waist and her green eyes seemed kind, yet they glared coldly at the man. A short green, GREEN for crying outloud, boy stood besides a man who looked like a robot. Finally, there was a cloaked figure, female, with purple hair and eyes. Black energy formed on her hands, ready to be released. Jack sat in the air, stroking Iviemu, as she watched them take down the crook. He was no super villain, nut he was still a crook.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY!" The sidekick boy cried when the man slipped from thei grasps. Jack quickly aimed her staff down and created a slippery surface just as a rock hit the man on his head. Jack looked over to a blond haired girl sho was perched on a floating rock.

"TERRA!" She and the, Titans she assumed, cried. Terra smiled at the Teen Titans before floating over to Jack. The Titans followed her and looked at Jack in shock as she and Terra spun each other around. What the hell is going on?

**Kura: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Newest Titan

**Kura: Welcome back everyone! Glad to be back with a new chappie. Reviewer responces!**

**koryandrs- Someone has to do it eventually, plus it's my thing, plus I think I can make it work, hope ya stick with me! **

**NerdyLittleCrazy- Thanks for the review, earthy huh? And cool? SWEET! **

**ppgzfanz1- I hardly see Jack with a companion of any sort, so why not? Iviemu was gonna appear in my other fics anyways, why not introduce him this one? Plus, I wanted Terra to have a friend who wasn't a Teen Titan. So, I used Jack! Haha**

**Baylee1100- Glad you like the idea, here's the update! **

**Bebuzzu- Glad you love it!**

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2: Meet Jack Frost part 2

"Uh, Terra," the messy black haired boy said, "who's that?" Terra and Jack stopped spinning each other around and looked at the five-some. Both wore a look of surprise.

"You can _see_ her?!" Terra gaped at them.

"Uh... yes? Why wouldn't we be able to?" The green boy asked, looking confused.

"Because..." Terra looked at Jack, who nodded sadly, "Jackie's dead. A spirit, on believers see her, and she hardly has any. So, how can see her?"

"Uh... we, don't know?" The metal man responded.

"Whatever, Jack, these are my friends, the Teen Titans. Robin," sidekick boy, "Beast Boy, or BB," green boy, "Raven," floating cloal girl, "Cyborg," robot dude, "and Starfire," the redhead. "Guys, this is Jacklyn Overland Frost, A.K.A, Jack Frost. Call her Jack or Jackie, she doesn't mind either. So, Jack, how's life?" Jack swung her staff and tapped it on a nearby bench. It instantly frosted over. The Titans gaped at the sight.

"Oh, nothing much. I got my first believer, and stopped my bad habit of narrating my whole life when no one was looking." Terra gaver her a look, "what? Oh, I became a Guardian and took an extremey long nap, needed it too. Iviemu took care of things for me while I was sleeping." Jack laid a hand on her wolf's fur. Iviemu howled when he saw the moon and Beast Boy joined him. The others looked on, amused, irritated or a mix of both. Robin stared at Jack and Terra. Terra had betrayed them once, but she made up for it, and was turned into stone, so how did she come back? How did she meet Jack? When did they meet? Why was he wondering if they were more than just friends?

'Get your head out of the gutter Robin!' He scolded himself mentally. Clearing his throat, the boy wonder stepped infront of the two females.

"As much as I hate to ruin a nice reunion, Terra, Jackie, Iwas wondering if you'd like to stay at the Tower, we can get to know each other a bit better." Jack beamed and jumped onto Iviemu while Terra levitated on some rocks.

"Can I guess the Tower is that giant T?" Jack asked, getting gaping looks from the Titans and laughter from Terra. Yup, they really needed to know this girl more. A lot more.

**Kura: Review.**


End file.
